Charge Attacks
Charge Attacks (チャージ攻撃), alternatively called Strong Attacks or Power Attacks, are powerful moves often found in Warriors titles that can often be executed by pressing (default setting on PlayStation ports). They often take time to execute and can usually be interrupted. Combining charge attacks with normal attacks ( , default setting on PlayStation ports) help players break through their opponent's defenses or to pull off more advanced attacks. To abbreviate these combos, sometimes fans refer to charge related combos by stating C and a variable number for the charge attack's sequence in the chain. For instance, , , , would be called C4 since the charge acts as the last attack. Some fans may prefer to directly state the button inputs instead ("square-square-square-triangle" or "SSST" for the above example). Here's a visual guide line that shows the common abbreviations for charge attacks. Additional attacks attached to a single charge attack is sometimes referred to as C# - # of the follow up (for example: , , , ( ) would be C3-1). While combo fans may refer to each tap individually, most players include these extra attacks when they refer to that particular charge. The formula for this combo chain has evolved over the years and each Warriors related series adds a new element to the system. For the specific crossover titles, many of the characters' combo attacks are taken straight from their source material, and often already has a name associated with it. Fans may opt to just use this attack name instead of the traditional Warriors terminology (for example, fans of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 may just use the term "Grizzly Magnum" to refer to Luffy's , , , finisher, since the attack itself is named in the source material, making for easier identification). Games Dynasty Warriors Expanding the original game's combos, Dynasty Warriors 2 began the series with a four button combo chain. The following title adds two more charge attacks. Jumping charges were added to the series in the fourth title; the fifth game grants all characters more unique jumping charge attacks than the previous installment. Each charge combo had its own properties and follow a general pattern for every character with little variation. The main exception to this is the sixth title's Renbu system. :C1: In previous titles, these attacks were simply slow strong attacks that instantly broke guards. Starting from Dynasty Warriors 4, they became unique to reflect a character's trait. :C2: A small, centralized attack that launches enemies upward. Ideal for juggling foes for longer combos. This is very rarely an elemental activation attack, especially in Dynasty Warriors 5. :C3: A chance-on-hit stunning attack. Dynasty Warriors 4 and the fifth title replaces this with the Charge Rush, a multi-input chain combo that ends with either a stun or a stagger on hit. Increasing the weapon level and button taps ( ) could raise the number of attacks performed. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the attacks may be throws, but variations of both prior versions of the C3 attack exist as of the said title. :C4: Powerful attack that sends enemies flying several meters away. The range will change depending on the character/weapon, and it may be the best crowd clearing attack available (due to often inflicting crashing knockback). :C5: Added in Dynasty Warriors 3. Varies based on title. For the third and fourth title, it was a combo sequence that trapped enemies within range, known as the Charge Drive. Characters would strike their foe upwards and another tap of the charge button could smash their aerial foe downwards with a single strike. The fifth title changes it to an area of effect attack, sometimes one with a good distance in front of the character, to launch multiple enemies up in the air. Dynasty Warriors 7 mixes these traits with a few additions based on the weapon being used. In the third and fourth titles, the attack automatically locks onto the most recent single target for the entire sequence (even if they are K.O.ed). This is dropped by Dynasty Warriors 5. :C6: Added in Dynasty Warriors 3. An attack unique for each character/weapon. Depending on the character/weapon, the attack can be a single strike, a multi-input sequence, a throw, or something else entirely. These charges usually become available for characters equipped with their third or final weapons. Dynasty Warriors 6 simplifies the combo system by making the charge attacks their own four-button combo chain. The charge button can also be held to unleash a wide crowd clearing attack. Jumping charges were given a renovation and dashing charges for each character was added. Some characters shared weapons and movesets, but the differences of the shared actions between each character were their personalized effects for charge attacks, nature of their Special Attacks, or Musou finishes. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce adds aerial charge attack strings and a dash charge (press while dashing). EX Attacks in Dynasty Warriors 7, or attacks created for each character affiliated with a particular weapon type, were essentially extended charge attacks (for instance, C3-1 or C1-1) that changed based on the character. To avoid confusion with EX Attacks, the charge attacks for each weapon moveset don't require multiple charge taps as its predecessors. EX Attacks are the only unique charge attack for characters; otherwise, characters use each weapon in the same manner. Some circles instead use the same type of abbreviation for a Technique-type character's enhanced charge attack for EX Attacks (such as "C3-EX"). Jumping charges and dashing charges were also removed, though the former was brought back in the eighth installment in the style of Warriors Orochi 3 prior (where the same weapon-types all share the same jumping charge attacks). All ground-impacting jump charges like in the Samurai Warriors series, can now hit OTG unlike in past games. Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors is limited to C4 combos but features longer finishers if the player taps multiple times. Similar to earlier Dynasty Warriors titles at the time, the weapon decided the number of attacks the character could perform. Jumping charges for this series are similar to the jumping charges introduced in Dynasty Warriors 4, only they cover less area around the character, and are able to hit targets lying on the ground. Several character's C2 attacks also act akin to the prior C5 attacks, only they lack the auto-lock-on and may involve a small quake caused by the target struck down for extra area-of-effect. Charge Attacks and normal attack strings are often more radically unique and less "structured" compared to the Dynasty Warriors characters since the first title. Samurai Warriors 2 started the trend of assigning moveset types for each character. Also as of this title, future Warriors games included the concept of leveling up to unlock extra move inputs at specific levels, regardless of the type of weapon used. *'Charge' (Power in later titles): C1~C4 have three general inputs total. This is the moveset type closest to the first title. Normal attacks are 8 inputs total. *'Normal': Chain total climbs up to C8 but only one button input is needed for each charge attack (there are exceptions for some characters). Normal attacks are stressed up to twelve inputs. *'Special': C1~C4 have two inputs total and two special skills are assigned to the character. Balanced reliance on both normal and charge attacks, with the former being the same number of total inputs as the Charge-type. Up to Samurai Warriors 3 and its expansions, normal attack chains past their 3rd input use their own distinct "charge attack" effect (akin to the Evolution combo system in Dynasty Warriors 5) to indicate the period when charge attack inputs are no longer viable in the chain. For Normal-types, this occurs on the 8th input instead. Starting with Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, a new charge attack is added for each character (C5 or C9) that often combines elements with the characters' R1 skills, but usually have only one or two inputs. Up to the fourth title however, several characters gain new C5/C9 attacks in their place which act more in-line with their moveset type, and the Special-types are the only ones to retain R1-based C5 attacks that always have two inputs total. In the third title, several charge attacks, both grounded and aerial, can be canceled with the Spirit Charge as long as the character touches the ground. Being able to Spirit Cancel midair-based moves and normal attacks is added in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, as well as being able to activate elements with it (in the fourth title). Samurai Warriors 4 changes C1 to be the starting input for the new Hyper Attack ("Shinsoku Action") moveset. It adds another moveset type called Hyper; characters under this type will have a heavier reliance on Hyper attacks with their default chain by having eight inputs by default for the Hyper chain. Their normal and charge attack schemes are the same as Special-type characters. Warriors Orochi In the first title, characters from both Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors retain their original charge combos albeit with some minor changes in elemental activation. The sequel rectifies a few of these modifications in favor of keeping each attack style faithful to their game of origin. For instance, characters from the Dynasty Warriors series can instantly perform mounted charge attacks once again while the ability to stomp or leap with horses is now reserved for the Samurai Warriors cast. However, the sequel also nerfs the aforementioned elemental activation, with a majority of C1 and C2 attacks no longer applying it, and only on specific parts of multiple-input charge attacks (mainly the final inputs; Cao Cao's C6 is the only exception on both first and final inputs only). The sequel also does not retain any of the unique C5 and C9 attacks for the Samurai Warriors characters via Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Warriors Orochi 3 brings back jump charges for the Dynasty Warriors characters. Characters who use the same weapon movesets gain charge attacks to distinguish them from other users, with the only exception being jump charges, since same weapon categories all now share the same jump charge. For the Samurai Warriors characters, every character's C5 and C9 attacks are re-included in the said title through Samurai Warriors 3 as aforementioned, but with the exception of Musashi, Kojirō and Goemon. The combo styles of the original and collaboration characters are based on either Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors. Figures from Japanese mythology use Samurai Warriors 2 charge attack types; characters derived from Chinese folklore or Western settings utilize the Dynasty Warriors style of charge moves. The Technique-type characters are also known for their ability to perform Enhanced Strikes (or "EX Charge Attacks" in Japanese) with the abbreviation "C#-EX"; this ability is removed for them in the third title however. Both Technique and Wonder types can inflict critical hits with their charge attacks throughout the series. The former inflicts them through any airborne hit. The latter inflicts them on staggering targets. The latter type can also like in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, Spirit Cancel any airborne charge attacks, be it mainly aerial attacks or any moves that bring the user into the air while also being able to activate specific weapon attributes. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam The first title sticks close to the C4 combo system. Although it may vary with the Mobile Suit (MS), the C1 in this series usually acts as a quick long-ranged attack. The pilot will either shoot from their head turrets or from the rifle that their Suit is holding. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 also introduced the idea of the Boost Attack. After certain charge attacks, the player may tap (Dash) immediately after their chain has finished. Their MS will perform a damaging thrust forward and may continue their offensive. Players can also use this avoid leaving their backs open. They can normally use this attack up to three times in a row. Its sequel adjusts the charge attacks based on a Suit's tier. Level 1 Suits (like Gundam) can perform six charge attacks and will likely have additions attached to them. Level 2 Suits (MS that are specially made for characters) retain the four charge attacks from before. Level 3 Suits (mass-produced MS) only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 gives a few Mobile Suits charge attack makeovers, changing a few properties or attacks based on the series's second moveset. A few secondary MS (C4 only MS) were remodeled to have C6 combos available. Returning mass-produced MS also gain a dashing/aerial charge and a secondary charge attack. Unlike the other Warriors titles, the Suit that the pilot is using determines how the player can attack. The pilots themselves give supplementary abilities to their Suit's capabilities with their individual Stats and Skills. This is particularly pressed in the second title. Charge attacks also do not regularly break an enemy's guard, requiring good timing and patience if the player wants to use them during battle. Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage In this series, Charge Attacks and Strong Attacks are not synonyms. Strong Attacks are performed by tapping and the Charge Attacks are performed by holding down. Most of the time, they are two different versions of the same move, the later being usually more powerful. Some moves have different levels of charge (depending on the charge's length) and can become new attacks. There are several types of movesets in this series: Hokuto Shinken, Nanto Seiken, Hokuto Ryuken, and Special. Nanto types have alternate method to trigger a Timely Strike by chaining three light attacks into a strong attack ( , , , ) without mashing. One Piece: Pirate Warriors In the series' third installment, all playable characters have the same moveset input: : , , , , : , , , ( ) : , , , , ( ) : , , , : , , , , : , , : , , , ( ) : , , , , ( ) The inputs in parenthesis can only be performed during Kizuna Rush mode. Once a character is level broken, these inputs start to get added to their normal movesets and lose their Kizuna Rush exclusivity. Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors mixes the C6 combo system with the C5 system. Normal attack chains and combo chains can vary in length, according to the weapon moveset being used. X''' can be held down or pressed repeatedly for extended effects in several movesets. The C1 move is used as each character's special skill, often being an independent attack or a type of support buff, or both. Arslan: The Warriors of Legend In addition to the C6 system, players can also use the Charge Shift by using '''R2, making the player's charge string more powerful. Crimson Sea Kessen __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay